Just a normal day at dance?
by Sammiebaby703
Summary: this is my first story ever.OOC. It was a normal day for Michelle and Samantha.dancing at BDC.that is till everything changed.The co-owner of the studio,Edward Cullen and his family have a Secret.I cant write a summary for my life!its better then it sound


A/N- this is my first story ever! It was based off a dream I had. Flames are welcome but don't be to harsh please. This is a one-shot and most likely my first and last story. But I have weird dreams a lot so yeah maybe. This is sort of a OOC story too. NOT ALL HUMAN! The Cullens are all 25 and the humans are 18-19.

Disclaimer-Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all belong to Stephenie Meyer! I do NOT own twilight. I do own a copy of it but I did not write it. And if I did I would be in it.

I do not own Brooklyn Dance Center(BDC) I just dance there.

Ok I hope everyone enjoys this story! And if u don't please don't kill me!

333333333333333333333333333333333

It was a normal day for Michelle and Samantha. Taking one of their favorite classes BDC, the leaps and turns class with Travis. The co-owner of the studio, Edward Cullen, was watching the class. He only co-owns it because his Sister ,Cassie, can't afford to pay it all the rent.

Class had just finished and everyone was leaving. Samantha and Michelle stayed behind to talk to Cassie about doing a duet at the show. Out of no-where Cassie gets a weird stare in her eyes and looks and Sam and Michelle as if they were something to eat.

She turns around and whispers something to Edward. He nods and looks and Samantha with a blank stare.

"Maybe we should go Sam. It's getting late." Michelle said feeling awkward. Truth was it was only 2 o'clock.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Cassie says walking up the stairs to her apartment (the studio is down stair for it).

Sam looks at Edward with a confused face. Edward just locks the door to the studio and blocks the windows with the gate from outside so it looks as if the studio was closed.

"Edward… What's happening?" Sam says scared. She gets up and back away from him/

"You see Sam, Me and Cassie are different. We have to eat sometimes…It's more like drink when you think about it. And Cassie is thirsty."

"Edward stop it! I'm Scared. Let Sam and me go home! Please!" Michelle begs with tears in her eyes.

"Please, Samantha, Michelle, go sit in the studio. Cassie is getting ready." Edward says almost pushing them in to the room.

"NO! Please Edward! You can't do this! Stop!" Samantha said with tears on her face. She turns to Edward and pounds her fist on his chest.

By now they are in the studio with the door locked. Edward looks hurt as he whispers to himself "I wish I didn't have to."

"Listen to some music, relax, Cassie wont be ready for a long time." Edward syas walking out of the room.

Cassie screams from up stairs, "EDWARD! GO find more people I'm really hungry!"

"Great." Edward mumbles.

"Samantha, Michelle remember Cassie is upstairs she can hear what you do." With that Edward walks out of the building.

A few hours passed when Edward came back. He put the girls that he found in the room with Samantha and Michelle. Michelle was asleep with her head on Samantha's lap. Sam was rubbing her head to keep Michelle claim.

"Samantha Fill them in. I know they're your friends." Edward says with a blank glare. He leaves and doesn't lock the door. But the front door was still locked.

"SAMANTHA! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?!" Nancy screamed looking around.

Edward had found Nancy Mina and Dominique, three of Samantha and Michelle's best friends.

Samantha tells them bluntly that Edward and Cassie are going to eat them, that they ae vampires. When she was done she says, "I have to pee, watch Michelle for me."

Michelle whimpers as Samantha stops rubbing her hair. Dominique was at her side in no time rubbing her head the same way. Samantha walks out of the studio and closes the door behind her. She looks around for Edward but he his no where to be seen.

"Edward. Please! I have to talk to you!" She says to no one, crying.

Edward is by her side in a flash. "What is it Samantha? Don't cry please. You know I hate it when you cry." he cuddles her.

"Get use to me crying then Edward! Your going to eat me!" She yells crying into his shirt.

They were always closer the just Student and Teacher. (Edward never really was her teacher but you get it). "Edward. Please let us go. I know that somewhere inside you want to let us go." She is still crying, "Please…" the last of it was barely a whisper.

"Go and rest Samantha. Go and try to sleep like Michelle. It will be over soon." It killed him to say that.

"NO! I WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! I WILL FIGHT!" Samantha says ripping away from Edward's embrace. The girls all had their ears pushed on to the door trying to hear what was happening.

Edward looked hurt and sorry. Samantha stomps back into the studio and slams the door. "Ok, girls we have to fight! I am not going to die! Not now!"

"How do you think were going to get out of here?" Nancy asked.

"Come with me I have a plan." Samantha walks in to the bathroom. Everyone follows, "They can't hear us in hear.." the door closes behind the last one.

The girls all walk out to see Edward on the phone laying on his back with his eyes close. He is talking to his brother Emmett.

"Em, I don't know what to do!" Edwards eye are still closed and he is curling a piece of his hair.

Samantha walks over to the radio and turns it on super loud. On The hotline by Pretty Rick comes on. Edward jumps as the girls started to dance. Pretty dirty dancing too.

Edward is staring at the girls so much he didn't notice that Samantha had gone into the front room. She was looking for something to get his eye. She found his favorite book under the desk Are you afraid of the dark by Sidney Sheldon. (A/N it's a really good book btw.) She also found his keys to the front door. She unlocked the door and yelled "HEY EDWARD LOOK WHAT I GOT!" she ran out of the building. Edward of course followed her.

Samantha's running in the dark. She knows that she will only get about a block away but it gives the girls time to get away. That was the plan. She runs, gets caught, struggles, and gets put back. Hopefully by that time the girls are on the train. Sure she would die but at least her girls would live.

She was about 2 ½ blocks away before Edward jumps in front of her. She screams from the shock and falls on the floor tripping over her feet.

"Samantha are you okay?" Edward asks kneeling down to her.

"What it to ya?! If I'm hurt isn't it easier to eat me?" Samantha half yelled. Truth was she had differently sprained her left ankle maybe broke it but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Samantha…" He sighed, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT!? I told you I wasn't going down easy! You're the one who got horny watching my girls dance!"

"SHIT THE GIRLS! I forgot!" he was about to get up when he looked at Samantha. She was in pain. He could tell. He watched her fall a lot in class to know when she's in pain.

Samantha tried to get up but it hurt to much. The good thing is that this is a lot of time for the girls to get away. "Damn" she said under her breath.

"let me look at your ankle."

"NO! It's nothing just a sprain."

"Samantha-"

"NO! do you really think I'm going to trust you again?"

That hurt Edward. He cared for her a lot. He had tried to talk Cassie out of this but all she would say is "Samantha is different. She will put up a fight" If only she knew.

:Let me help you back. There I can help you more."

It had been 20 minutes, The girls would be home already. Samantha thought it would be safe to go back.

"Fine. But only cause this hurts."

When they got back Edward put Samantha down in a chair and ran upstairs. Samantha got up and looks around. She gasped! Her girls were here! With someone over them keeping them in! Mina looked like she was going to shit herself! They were all crying.

Samantha took off her shoe and jumped over to the door. She throw her shoe at the guys head. "Hey asshole! Leave them alone!" the guy turned around and was about to jump on Sam when Edward stopped him.

"Jasper! NO!"

"She throw a shoe at me!"

"I don't care! Go up stairs and find out where Cassie went."

Jasper walked upstairs mumbling something about how he wasn't going to eat her.

"SAMANTHA! OMG! YOUR BACK!" Nancy yelled running up to her and hugging her.

"What are you guys doing here!? I told you to run!" Samantha said to them as they all came up running and hugging her/

"We were going to when that THING came and stopped us!" Dominique said pointing upstairs were Jasper went. Samantha was about to walk in to the studio but fell al soon as she put her foot on the floor.

"Damn Ankle." she said rubbing it.

"You planned this Sam? To run away? To let your friends go? You knew I would go after you and forget them didn't you?" Edward said leading same to a chair to look at her ankle.

"Yes but it didn't work out to well. OW that hurt!" Sam had to hold Michelle's hand to keep from yelling at the pain in her ankle.

"It's sprained. A bad one bad a sprain. You should be able to walk on it when its wrapped." Edward said getting up.

"Your not going to wrap it, are you?" Sam Smirked.

"No" With that Edward walked back up stairs. Yelling started he and jasper were fighting about something. Michelle gets her wrap that she has in her dance bag and wraps Samantha's ankle.

"Thanks Michelle. Ow." Samantha walks back to the radio and puts on music. "What now guys?" she asks as she sits in the middle of the floor rubbing her ankle.

"Lets sleep. I don't know about you but almost getting killed made me tired." Mina yawned. All the girls fell asleep in the corner of the room. Except Samantha. She just couldn't. Knowing that they were going to die. _'I have to do something' _Looking back on what had happened she thought of something. "You're the one who go horny watching my girls dance!" _'that's it! He might be a vampire but he's still a man._'

Half an hour had passed when Edward came back down. Sam was still awake in the middle of the floor.

"Why don't you sleep like the rest of them. Edward sat down next to Sam who was lying down on her back staring at the ceiling.

"Cause, that's what your waiting for. I've seen all the movies Edward" She sat up, moving closer to Edward, " the bad guy always waits to strike when their prey least expects it."

"DO you think I'm the bad guy?" Edward asked moving closer to Sam. BY now Sam was on her knees in front of him.

"Who knows? For all you know, I could be the bad guy." That was the last thing said before Sam sat on Edward and kissed him. Full on the lips. Her hands on his chest.

At first Edward was shocked. But then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Samantha moaned as his tongue licked her lips. She knew she should stop there. She got what she wanted but she couldn't. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue in. Their hands started to roam. Edward growled as Samantha moved he body. She stopped moving when she felt him. _'OH MY! He's huge!'_ Edward growled again this time it came from his chest. This snapped Sam back to her plan.

Samantha pulled away slowly. Smiling at Edwards face. He didn't want to stop. His mouth was still open, eyes still closed. He opened his eyes to see a smiling Samantha. He pulled he closer to him. Pushing he on his body. He pushed harder. She moaned and throw her head back. When Sam got her breath back she looked at Edward who was waiting to get started again. She winked and got up.

"I'm going to go to sleep now." She walked to where everyone was and lied down. Almost laughing at Edward's face. She yawned and closed her eyes. Felling asleep for once. Edward just ran upstairs. Where Jasper and Emmett were watching tv.

"Look who came to see us!" Jasper said.

"Looks like Eddie Has a friend with him!" Emmett laughed pointing at Edwards pants.

Edward just walked to his room. He locked his door, sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He never thought Sam could do something like that. Just thinking about it made him groan. He needed to take care of this….problem that was growing in his pants. And that's just what he did. Calling out Samantha's name a few times. He cleaned up and walked to the living room.

"So is Samantha the one who throw the shoe at me?" Jasper asked not looking away from the TV.

"Yes" Edward answered softly.

"OH, SAMANTHA! MM! SAMANTHA, YES! OOOOHH!" Emmett laughed mocking Edward.

"Shut up! I'm going to check on the girls."

While walking down the stairs he heard a scream. He ran to the studio and saw what he feared the most. Cassie came back and was hungry.

"Which on should go first?" Cassie asked herself. "What do you think Edward?"

The girls were standing in the corner shaking and crying. Samantha was in front of them trying to be brave. It wasn't working.

"Edward which one do you want?"

"its up to you" Edward was in a trans.

"EDWARD PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT! PLEASE!" Samantha cried.

"Shut it! You will be the first to go! Any last words?"

"Umm yeah can we go to the bathroom?" not waiting for Cassie to answer she grabbed her friends and ran to the bathroom. Mina and Samantha were pushing the door closed.

"What are we going to do?!" Nancy yelled.

"I think this is it. This is the end." Dominique started to cry.

Cassie was pushing the door trying to open it.

"I think shes right this is it." Michelle said.

"Ok. We're coming out!" Samantha yelled. The pushing on the door had stopped by now.

The door opened to see Cassie feeding on some old man. Nancy almost throw up, Mina did throw up, which made Michelle throw up. But Dominique's was the weirdest.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Dominique yelled!

"God Edward shut them up!" Cassie said and didn't even stop feeding. Edward pinched the nerves on the neck and they all passed out. He came to Samantha and froze.

"Edward please, I know this isn't you." Samantha backed up.

"Samantha…..I'm sorry." Edward looked away.

"Edward? Is this you or the other you?"

"It's me"

Samantha jumped on Edward hugging him. She wrapped her legs around him. Edward started to spin them around.

"I'll be back Edward." Cassie was out of the room so fast she didn't even notice what was happening behind her.

Edward stopped spinning with Sam's back to the wall. They stayed like that till Samantha made the first move. She kissed him like before. Edward pushed her into the wall. His hands on her butt holding her up. Samantha pulled away to breathe but Edward just started on her neck not using his teeth. Then Samantha made a sound that he loved. He couldn't hold back anymore. He dove onto her neck using his teeth.

That's when everything went black.

Samantha woke up staring up at Edward, Cassie, and…. Travis?? She looed around and saw all of her classmates looking at her.

"I think she's awake" someone said.

"Wh-what happened?" Samantha said holding her head.

"You were jumping over Travis and hit your head on the ceiling." Edward said "are you okay?"

"Ummm…. Yeah just a headache."

"I think you should sit out for the rest of the day." Travis said.

"Umm yeah… sure…right…I have to pee." Samantha said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

THE END!

333333333333333333333333333333333

HOLY COW that was long! 8 pages! And it took me almost 2 hours to write!

Well I hope u liked it. Review even if u hated it!


End file.
